Fools Falling In Love
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Fred and Violet are just married, life is new and full of firsts and surprises for them both. (May become an M later.)
1. Their first dance

The music played in the background as they shared their first dance, her head laid on his chest, wrapped in each others arms and taking in their first moments as husband and wife.

She let her eyes close, and the smell of his cologne relaxed her. "I could get used to his." She had forgotten how it felt to feel so safe, and loved.

" _Earth angel, earth angel_

 _Will you be mine?_

 _My darling dear_

 _Love you all the time._

 _I'm just a fool,_

 _A fool in love with you."_

She looked up at him, and their eyes met, his filled with tears when he realized this _was_ his happy ending.

"You are my fool, my big clunky, dorky, fool." She shot him a look of pure happiness, just before looking over at Trixie and Patrick giving them a wink. Patrick and Trixie had been in charge of the music, as both had impeccable taste for it. Records ready at will and stacked high for the night.

"Oi! How about something to jazz to mate?" Fred hollered, across the room to Patrick. On this note Chummy whispered something to Patrick that made him laugh and reach for a certain record. The song ended and an announcement to the happy couple was made by Patrick.

"Everyone this one is for the love birds!" The record needle cracked and began to play joyful music leaving the room in side splitting tears.

" _Why do fools fall in love?_

 _Why do birds sing so gay?_

 _And lovers await the break of day_

 _Why do they fall in love?"_

Violet couldn't control her laughter, when Fred put his hands on his hips and snarled out a comment.

"Hey! What are you trying to tell us?!"

"Dear, I told you, you are my fool. You were dumb enough to fall into my trap!" Violet quipped, she took his hands and they started to dance to the music, others joined in too, and they community center was boppin' to the 1960's.

After they enjoyed dancing and laughing with friends and Elvis, Sister Julienne announced that it was time for cake!

Both of their hands on the knife they cut into the three layer orange cream cake, decorated with purple violets. They each grabbed a small piece and got ready to feed it to each other, wrapping their arms together both gave a huge grin. In unison they shoved the cake on the others faces.

"Fred!'' Trixie chuckled, anyone could have predicted that was going to happen. Fred bent down to kiss her nose and ate the bit of cake off her nose.

"And so it begins…" Violet said, wiping the rest of the cake off her face, and kissing him again while laughing.

They played music, ate good food, and danced the night away until it was time for them to set off home. They reached the shop and walked in and up the stairs to the door leading in. He swept her off her feet and planted a smacker of a kiss on her lips, causing her to lose her breath.

"My Dear, This is now _our_ home, and you deserve to be carried over the threshold like a queen." He stepped in, and set her down pulling her close and and hearing her take a deep breath.

"Fred, do you have in mind what I do?"


	2. The First Night

Did his ears hear him right? Did she really just say that? Is she serious?

She closed the door with her foot and unpinned her hat, all while leaning in to kiss him.

"Be a dear and put the kettle on, while I change out of this dress." She almost didn't want to let go of his hand, but she had a gift waiting for him. He already brought his stuff over and moved in the day before and their bags were packed for the train tomorrow.

"Fred?" Violet called from the other room, hoping he didn't hear the giggle that followed

" _Violet you are fifty-two! stop acting like you're twenty!"_ She thought to herself, sitting on the end of the bed and crossing her legs.

"Yes dear? Be a minute." He said, as she dropped her shoulders and stood up.

She walked into the kitchen to see his back turned to her. She slid her arms around him and locked her fingers around his middle, breathing in his scent, taking in the fact that she was married again and feeling loved.

"I could get used to this." He whispered, shutting off the gas and turning to wrap his arms around her.

"Wot in 'eavens name 're you wearin'? Not that I'm complainin'." He continued, seeing her dressed in a light pink lacey night dress.

"Oh, just something I made, with a little help from Dolly, the pink was her idea." The words barely fluttered out as she spoke in a quiet tone and looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I think you look gorgeous, come 'ere you." He said, bringing her into a deep kiss. Her heart was racing and so was his, beating in time like a steady drum.

As she deepened their kiss, she let his hands explore new parts of his wife. She had noticed that he loved to run his hands along her back and her curves. He was much taller than she was, but she was blessed with long arms and fingers, she ran them up and through his hair and he began to pull at her. He backed up and went to sit in one of the kitchen chair, all while keeping their kiss going. He slid it out from under the table with his foot, and as he began to sit she followed him down, that is until she realized what chair it was.

"Fred no! No-!" She yelled, panic rising in her voice.

 **CRACK!**

"Not that chair… It's been broke for years now."

"Vat would 'ave been good to know!" She was now laying on top of him, and he on top of the very flattened chair. They stayed like this and laughed for what seemed like an age, that is until she whispered those four little words that made his eyes widen.

"Take me to bed." She sat up, as did he. He helped her to her feet and to the bedroom they went, completely forgetting their sugared tea that was sitting on the counter cooling.

He pulled her in, and she closed the door with her foot as he pulled her into another kiss.

She started to unbuttoned vest, and he unclasped her bra, letting her breast fall into their natural rest. He broke their kiss and she walked to her side of the bed and together they turned it down, he finished taking off his trousers and left only his pants. They climbed into their bed and she his time kissed him, running her tongue across his bottom lip, signaling him to take the lead and deepen the kiss. As their lips parted he sat up and she followed, gathering her nightdress up and slipping it over her head. Absolutely hating breaking their kiss even it only was for seconds, in this he also shed his pants.

His hands began to roam over her body and his kisses faded to her neck, then the valley in between her breasts. Her head flew back into the pillow and a faint sound came from the back of her throat, slowly he rolled over and parted her legs, trailing kisses down to each.

This was new and he wouldn't show it but he was scared of hurting or scaring her.

"I won't break." She whispered, caressing his face with her hand, seeing the fear in his eyes.

His only response was a gentle kiss to her lips before the two came together as one. He froze solid looking straight at her, she tensed up for a moment and when she finally relaxed her hand gave his a squeeze telling him it was okay to continue. It took a while before they really got their boots on and found their pace, slow then fast, then slow again. Sending both over the moon, sweating and completely out of breath.

"Violet?" He asked, laying next to her and picking up her small soft hand in his.

"Yes, Dear?" Her tone was low and her eyes were closed as she nestled into him.

"You made me 'appy again. For so long I was lost, but now I 'ave everything. "

"You found me, and I am happy too." They turned over and he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her middle and holding her tight. How different this was for both of them.

He pulled the thick eiderdown over them and they drifted off into peaceful sleep together.

That was until half past three…

Violet woke to the most awful sound, it was shaking the walls in her sight.

" _Fred so help me if you don't stop snoring!"_ She thought to herself, raising an eyebrow and giving a huff. Larry never snored so this was something she would have to get used to.

Fred was a heavy sleeper, so the poke she gave him didn't work, or the many nudges. She scooched over on her side, grabbed the extra pillow, and threw it on the floor on his side. His back was turned to her and she put her feet properly on his back and rolled him right off! Causing a right proper thump and rattle of the bed.

Thinking he would wake up she turned quickly and pretended to be asleep, waiting a moment and peeking her eyes open, she became very frustrated. There was Fred fast asleep, not even fazed by the fall. She gave a groan and pulled a pillow over her head.

He was still snoring.


	3. The Honeymoon

"Fred?" She whispered, stopping and taking a strong grip on his hand.

"Wot's wrong, Love?" He pulled her to the side of the train door.

"Have I ever told you that trains scare me?" She furrowed her brow, as he took her other hand in his strong one, letting her know he was there.

"Everything will be okay, you have me to protect you know." She buried her head into his chest and took a deep breath, when a man behind them began to yell.

"All Aboard to Southend on Sea!"

"That's us love. Don't worry, I'm here." He hugged her tight and the two walked onto the train and took their seats. Violet clasped Fred's hand and closed her eyes when the train lurched forward, as it picked up speed the two relaxed and nodded off to sleep. The ride was long, and the train was bumpy, leaving both with sore posteriors.

The train lurched, and halted to a stop.

"Southend on Sea!"

He gently nudged her awake, and left her cheek with a soft kiss.

"We made it, dear." He ran his fingers through her soft brown hair before standing up and offering her a hand. They gathered their things and stepped off the train just seconds before the crowd boarded and the train set off again. Violet looked up and let out a small gasp, her eyes widened to big circles and she took in everything around her.

"Oh, Fred! Look at it all!" She was shocked, she had lived in Popular for most of her life and never knew how beautiful other places could be.

"Now we're staying in the Grand Pier Hotel, I'll take you down High Street and we'll walk down Heygate Avenue. I'll introduce you to my cousin at Barclay's Bank and then we'll settle in for the night." Violet's eyes lit up and she let out a wide, and bright smile.

"That sounds lovely dear." The two set of and in no time reached the bank, walking in Fred used his cockney lingo to call his cousin barnabas, knowing he would get it immediately.

"Hey yew old mutt! How's abaht a holla ter yahr old cousin?'' Barnabas's head flew up and a smile pierced his face.

"Fred! What brings you here?! Back in the roster ring eh, old pal?" He stepped out and the two shared a hug, and a pat to the back.

"Naw, I brought me misses here, it's our honeymoon." Barnabas's took a step back, almost in shock of the though.

"You don't say! Nice to meet you?..."

"Violet, Violet Buckle." Her cheeks flushed scarlet pink, at the mention of her new name.

"Barnabas Highbit Buckle, nice to meet you. Shock to think you married this handy old dog."

"He's my perfect handyman, right an' proper." She replied, giving Fred a wink when she did, and letting the real point of her words known to him. After chatting for a bit the two went on and decided to check in to their room.

"Fred, are we having dinner in tonight, or out?" She was unpacking her case into the chest-of-drawers in the corner.

"I called before we left home, dinner will be up here 'bout half past five." He was unpacking too, into his chest opposite of the room.

The two finished what they were doing and decided to curl up on the settee for a bit. It was cold so Fred built up a fire and they nodded off in the warm, quiet room.

 _Knock Knock_ "Supper!" The hotel man yelled, knocking on the door. Fred woke and gently slid out from under Violet, trying not to wake her.

"Oi, mate. Fanks much!" He tipped the man a halfpence and the man walked away, leaving the couple their dinner and tea. He poured them both a cup and sat back down next to her, leaving the china cups on the table.

"Violet, supper made it's way up." He gave her a pat on the shoulder, and noticed the small piece of shirt flannel sticking out of her pocket.

"Hmm?" Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly tucked the cloth back into her pocket while sitting up.

"Oh, thank you dear." She took a sip of her tea and questioned how in the world he got it so perfectly sugared. They enjoyed their pie and mash, all while starting onto their second cup of tea, and deciding to move to the floor by the fire. She snuggled close into him and he wrapped around her.

"Dear?" He asked, in a quiet soft tone, followed by a swig of his tea.

"Yes, Fred?" She replied, looking up at him with a smile.

"Why do you carry that flannel with you?" She instantly looked down, almost with a look of shame washing over her.

"It… Uhh... It was my father's, it was part a shirt he wore." He turned his brow to question and she continued on.

"It's all I have left of him, Fred. Everything is gone." She wiped a tear from her cheek and gave a sniffle.

"He was." She spoke, quiet and almost child like.

"Was what, dear?" Fred asked, seeing her wring her hands around her cup.


	4. The Breakdown

It had been thirteen years since she had felt like this, nostalgic and sweet, loved and wanted. She was wrapped up, laying in his arms, asleep on the settee. He sat and watched her every breath, completely star struck. 'She's really mine...' He thought, brushing through her soft curls with his rough calloused hands.

"I promise to always love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And I you, dear." She gave a sleepy smile and cozied back up to him. He gave a smirk and closed his eyes, interlocking his hands around her.

The two spent most of their saturday warm and cozy together, until dinner time.

"How 'bout suppa out by the water tonight?" He asked grabbing her hand and giving her a twirl.

"Oh Fred, that sounds lovely. You really did pick the perfect place!''

"My dad used to bring me 'ere, he said Southend on Sea was the most romantic places in England. Well when he wasn't passed out drunk on the lino!'' He reached out for her hand, taking it as almost first nature.

"I would say, he was correct." She gave him a sly wink and grabbed him by his tie, he was shocked at the bold move and planted a kiss on her. This was a new side of Violet he hadn't yet discovered, marital actions together still new to them both.

"My father was killed a long time ago." He saw a tear well up in her eye and pulled her close to his warm body, trying to show her the love that was flooding within him, trying to escape. If there was one thing he dreamed of, it was to take all her pain away.

"Shh… It's okay Vi, tell me. You're safe, and no one can hurt you now." She hadn't cried in front of anyone like this before, a cry without understanding and welling pain. He knew her mother died when she was young, but she hadn't mentioned her father, he knew nothing of him. He knew she always was the strong one, but not how she was warned not to cry in front of her sisters, for the threats that the wicked foster mother put on her. Threats to send her away and hurt her sisters, or take away her meals for the day.

"Pa didn't see me get married, he didn't meet my kids, or their kids. For so long I was so sad, but wasn't allowed to show it. Mum fell in love with the meths-drink that eventually took her, and father was killed by a man in the navy. Closer than book pages, he and I, when he was at home." Thinking of her dark past caused her to sob into his shoulder.

He knew she needed to cry, under no terms other than letting it all out, without fear, fear of being whipped or given extra work. The memories of her childhood flooded back to her, painfully and agonizingly.

"I love you, Vi." It was all he needed to say, and it was all she wanted to hear. That she was loved.

"Pa died when I was fifteen, Mary, Annette, and Alison were so young. Adam died of scarlet fever while pa was away at sea, he never got to meet him. We were sent away so we didn't get it, three weeks of miserable sadness, we came home and everything of ours was burned." She lifted her head long enough to wipe her nose and eyes, then rest it where it was before.

After the sobbing stopped, it started again.

"I'm sorry! I ruined our honeymoon by crying and bringing up my past!" Her sobs continued, as she looked down at her shoes.

"Violet Buckle! You did no such thing! I don't ever want to hear you say that again, you have me to talk to, and when you need me I'm here. Your father is a part of your life, my dad was a drunk most of the time and spent more on beer than he did shoe leather! I am yours and you are mine, for better or worse, sickness and health. Forever until we part. When you need to talk, vent or tell me something, _never_ hold back. That's what love is dear, trusting and caring for one another. We _are_ married now, that means we _are_ one." All he could do was hold her close and let her know she was safe.

She didn't mean to ramble on and vent, but the more she talked the better she felt, and the better she felt the more loved and safe she felt. But she knew she had said too much.

He was her rock and her pole star, even though being together only a month, and just newly married. He started out as a friend that didn't talk much, and turned the one volunteer officer that she loved and adored.

"Fred?" She looked up at him with tear stained eyes and a rashed, red nose.

"Yes dear?" He asked, wiping her eyes with his palm.

"Hows about that dinner, and I'll tell you some stories from the years past?

"Sounds wonderful... Vi, do you trust me?" He asked, feeling the need to keep her as close as possible.

"With my whole heart. Fish-n-Chips?" She quipped, desperate to change the subject and hoping that he would forget all she had told him.

"Sounds wonderful, love." He knew better than to ask any more questions.

" _How could she be holding all this hurt? How could I not see it? Fred you're an idiot, she needs you and you didn't see it! Oh, my sweet Vi…"_ He thought to himself, putting on a fake smile as the two ate their meal. All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, love her, and never let go of her. She was a kid that no one wanted or loved, sure her first husband love her too the moon, but did he ever show her? The ache grew deeper and deeper in poor Fred's heart, at that moment his smile turned sincere and an idea sparked in his head.

The next morning Violet woke to a note on the pillow next to her.

 _Dear Violet…._


	5. The Car

" _Dear Violet, my sweet Violet. I've went out for a while, called an old mate and went to pick something up. Back around half noon. -Love Fred"_

She read the note and tucked it into her night dress pocket, getting up she threw on her dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen. Once the kettle was on she fixed her cup and sat on the settee with a book she brought. She drained her cup and dozed off, leaving the book on her chest. When Fred returned he found his wife asleep, curled up in a ball, he grabbed a blanket and laid it on her before sitting down.

Violet began after a few minutes to talk in her sleep.

"Tie it tighter, it needs to be perfect. The rick-rack is crooked! No, No, No!" He laughed and tried to imagine what she was dreaming about, a wedding dress? Hats maybe? leaving her alone he got up to fix himself a cuppa.

After draining a cup in the kitchen he walked over to the settee, sitting down he picked up her legs and gently rested them on his lap. Trailing his fingers up and down her legs he gently woke her, letting her eyes adjust and her sleepy head rest on his shoulder.

"Morn-Afternoon, Dear." Fred tried to smoothly correct himself but she giggled and he knew she caught on.

"I was beginning to thing you took off on me!" Violet playfully slapped him and snuggled up to him, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. Actually I borrowed me old school mates car, well his pops car." He gave a chuckle and jingled keys in front of her face. She tried not snatch them, but he quickly pulled them away.

"Oh, Fred! That's marvelous, where are you taking me?" She was excited and giddy knowing they had a car to go wherever they pleased.

"I was thinking." He paused for a moment, catching his breath to tease her.

"Fred!?" She was trying to pinch at his side to make him talk, it worked. He quirmed and let out a small yelp of pain.

"Violet! Alright, I bought a picnic lunch to eat at this little cove pa showed me when I was a kid. I used to take Dolly and Marlene when they were little too." He stood up catching her off guard and letting her fall over on the settee.

"Fred, what was that for!?" He turned around and nearly dropped his cup from laughing when he saw her picking herself up.

"Sorry, Vi." He muffled a laugh and kissed her forehead. He started to walk away when she flopped back over again.

"Fre-d." She whined, throwing her hand over her eyes, as if she was in distress.

"Yes, Dear?" He knew she was up to something, she was always up to something.

"The fall has seemed to paralyze my legs, you will have to carry me to our room!" Shooting him a cheeky grin he sat his cup down. Sweeping her into his arms in one swift motion, he took her to their bed. Laying her down he followed, trailing soft kisses up her chest and neck, she giggled in excitement and realized she had forgotten how wonderful it felt. After a solid hour of kisses and intertwining themselves together, the feeling of staying like this forever, they decided to get up and set out on their adventure for the day.

They turned onto what seemed like an endless road, it eventually ran out and ended at the water. Taking in the smell of pine trees and hearing the waves. After laying out a blanket they enjoyed their lunch and took in the wonderful view of the water and crystal blue sky. Fingers intertwined and a cool breeze blowing, he planted a kiss upon her soft lips, oh how she loved the unexpected kisses he gave her.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, seeing a smile appear and her dimples show.

"It's...breathtaking, Fred. Thank you for the absolute best honeymoon, I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but you." She planted a kiss on him and let it deepen with ease, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly leaning on her back.

"Glad you like it, I wouldn't be anywhere else either. It's funny you know, I've loved you for years." Her cheeks burned at the the thought.

"Years?" She asked, curious if it was really true.

"Yes, years. I've watched you in your shop, made sure to stop in at least once a week needing something, just to check on you." He buried his head into her neck and left gentle kisses behind.

"Oh, Fred! Why did you never say anything!" She was shocked, she never realized that he probably had a hundred sets of shoelaces by now!

"I thought you'd turn me down, you were independent and seemed as though you didn't need anyone. So, I didn't ask." His words broke her heart, he really had loved her all that time, but she missed it. He wiped a tear from her cheek and began to whisper sweet nothings to her, confirming it was absolutely true, he was head over heels for her.

"Are you ready to head back?" He ran his fingers through her curls, thinking about the hazel shade her eyes were as he looked into them.

"Sure, we should get a few things for the gang at home, souvenirs that is" He nodded in agreement, as they started packing up their things. He picked up the blanket and quickly threw it around her, pulling her to him to steal a kiss before folding it and putting it in the basket.

The two packed up and headed off to the strip shops in town, Fred had also asked Bill for the car for a couple days, so he could show her all the sights. He truly wanted to make this trip be a memory never to forget.


End file.
